


What's Your Colour?: Purple

by TeamParkGae



Series: Jeongcheol Loving Eachother [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy Jeonghan, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Excessive use of the word Daddy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Safewords, Seungcheol also calls Jeonghan Kitten quite a bit, Smut, Subspace, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, daddy seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Jeonghan keeps on misbehaving at a fan sign and Seungcheol's had just about enough of it.“I’ve told you more than enough times to pack it in. I’ve had enough. If you want Daddy’s attention so badly then you can have it and everyone else’s.” Jeonghan paled at the words.A request from my crackhead son, TeamWangae. 7 <3





	What's Your Colour?: Purple

**Author's Note:**

> WHelp, this ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy. Possibly the longest piece of smut that I've written to date...

Throughout the past hour Seungcheol had decided that Jeonghan definitely need to be taught a lesson. It started with a few light touches under the table. Long fingers gripping at the meat of his leg. He looked over at the younger, a warning look in his eyes. Jeonghan just smiled sweetly and carried on touching up his boyfriend under the table. They were at a fan sign and while they were no stranger to being a bit public with their relationship there were certain lines that usually weren’t crossed and this was one of them. 

As soon as they were excused for a break Jeonghan decided to step it up a notch by cornering the older in the nearest utility closet. He pressed himself flush against his boyfriend, attaching his lips to the long pale expanse of neck in front of him. Seungcheol let out a deep groan before his senses came back to him. He gripped tightly at the younger’s hair. Pulling him away sharply to look in his eyes. 

“Stop it. Right now.” Jeonghan whined at the low growl of his boyfriend’s voice. 

“But I want you so bad, Daddy” He tried to pull back toward his neck, batting his eyelids for effect. 

“I said stop.” Seungcheol brought his hand down sharply against the younger ass to accentuate his point. Jeonghan lurched foreword at the contact, his knees turning to jelly. 

“Please, Daddy. Please. We have time. I wanna touch you so bad, Daddy.” He begged, his hands sliding over the growing bulge in Seungcheol’s pants. 

“I’ve told you more than enough times to pack it in. I’ve had enough. If you want Daddy’s attention so badly then you can have it and everyone else’s.” Jeonghan paled at the words. His knees turning to jelly. “Do you understand what I’m saying to you kitten?” the younger nodded. Two solid bangs shook the door against Seungcheol’s back, making the pair lurch forward in shock. 

“We need to be back on in 2 minutes so wrap it up” they heard Minghao’s curt voice travel through the wood. 

The pair took there seats next to each other, ready for the next wave of fans. Jeonghan’s palms were sweating with anticipation. He felt Seungcheol nudge him under the table and glanced down to see the older pull a long strip of deep royal purple velvet from his pocket. It wasn’t until he saw the small buckle on the end that he realised what Seungcheol was planning. He looked up to meet the older eyes with a look of panic. The leader cooked his head before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. 

“Colour?” 

“Green” came Jeonghan’s shaky response. Seungcheol leant back in his seat smiling. The older made a show of searching at his feet and making like he’d only just picked up the collar and leash. 

“Hey everyone!” He addressed the sea of fans in front of them. They cheered in reply. “Look what I found” He grinned holding up the velvet for the crowd to see. “I think someone should wear this, don’t you?” The replying cheer of members names made Seungcheol grin devilishly. There was only one he wanted to hear. In honesty even if he hadn’t heard his boyfriend’s name he would have pretended he had any way. But that wasn’t necessary as plenty of fans were shouting out for Jeonghan to put on the accessory. He glanced back at the younger who was red from the neck up. He sat down and leant over to fasten the velvet tightly against his boyfriends Adam’s apple. 

“Daddy” Jeonghan whispered out, the older only humming in response. “I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll be good. Please” 

“You were naughty Kitten. Now are you going to take your punishment like a good little Kitty?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be so good for you. I promise.” Jeonghan could feel his eyes start to gloss over. He could feel himself starting to drop. The collar felt snug around his neck. Tight against his pulse point. A hand landed gently on his knee, squeezing tightly. 

“Stay with me baby. Ok? Do I need to take it off?” Seungcheol asked quietly, frowning with concern. 

“No. No, Daddy. I can do it.” He blinked rapidly to clear his head a little. 

“Are you sure, Kitten?” 

“Im sure, Daddy” Seungcheol smiled at his little Kitten. It never took much to get him to start to crumble. Clearly the few weeks without time to really spend together had had more of an impact then the leader first realised. 

Throughout the sign Seungcheol made a point of teasing at the top of his boyfriends thighs. Pinching and scratching at them until the younger was nearly writhing in his chair. When the younger did start to wriggle too much or tried to tease back he received a sharp tug at the end of his leash that took him off guard for a few seconds. 

The younger tried to push it a few times, seeing if he could get away with it when he was talking to fans or on the mic. He was wrong. Apparently Seungcheol had no problem with embarrassing his sub in front of a hall of people. As much as he hated the way his face flushed with colour and his words came out jumbled and confused he couldn’t help but enjoy it. Every single second he had his boyfriends focus. He was constantly under his eye and his hand. He felt himself start to slip a few more times during the signing. Usually when his mind got away from him and he started to settle quietly into the feeling of being under control. Every time it only took mere second for Seungcheol to notice before he had a firm hand grounding him. Every time the older would offer to take of the collar and every time Jeonghan would refuse. As much as it was getting harder and harder to ignore the fuzzy weight behind his eyes that same fuzzy weight was making him panic at the thought of being separated from the connection to his Daddy. He could be a good boy, he would be a good boy for him. He just had to concentrate on his job for now and let his Daddy have fun. The bulge in his trousers was almost painful. Usually he’d be cursing the tight fitting trousers of his suit but at least they held him down and made the hardening less obvious when he had to stand up. 

Only ten minutes to go. Then they could go back to the dorm. If the looks from the other 11 boys along the table was anything to go by then it would only take them as long as it took to change into something more subtle before they all escaped the dorm with excuses of “catching movies” and “eating out” on their lips. They didn’t know quite how deep Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s relationship went into Dom/sub territory but they were in no way oblivious. The last minutes came and the boys all stood to bow at the front of the stage. Seungcheol placed a supportive hand on Jeonghan’s back. To anyone looking on it would look like Seungcheol had simply got the long tape of the leash caught in his hand but both of them new what he was doing. As they leant forward to bow Seungcheol tightened his grip and moved his hand further down Jeonghan’s back effectively choking him with the collar in front of everyone. The younger couldn’t help it as he let out a deep moan eyes rolling back a little at the satisfying feeling of his airway being cut off. Minghao glanced to his left in confusion before he notice the tightness around his hyung’s neck. He smirked before fixing his eyes back on the crowd. 

The journey out to the van breezed by. The sign had been one of the very rare occasions where the boys were allowed to wear mostly their own clothes which made the whole thing quick and easy on the way out. Jeonghan climbed into the first van leaving a space next to him. He glanced out the door waiting for his boyfriend. The older simply smirked before ushering Jisoo into the seat and making his way to the second van. Jisoo frowned a little in confusion before he clocked on to the situation and let a little smirk of his own loose. Even he could tell the Jeonghan had been less than well behaved all day and if the velvet still sat tightly around his neck was anything to go by then he had an interesting evening ahead of him. He let the older lean against him and bury his forehead into the crook of his neck. Frustrated whines slipping from his chewed lips every so often.  
As predicted, it only took about 10 minutes for all 11 members to get in, get changed and get back out again. Seungcheol wished them all a good evening and they grinned back at him, wiggling their eyebrows as they did the same. Jeonghan remained on the couch the whole time. His breathing had shallowed and his muscles had gone slack. He’d tried to hold off from dropping but it was too much, he was exhausted and he just needed to let go. Once all the members had shuffled out Seungcheol made his way over to his boyfriend. As soon as he saw the glazed look in the younger’s eyes he quickened his pace and crouched in between his boyfriends knees. 

“Kitten, look at me” Jeonghan did, immediately. He was so obedient. Always so good for him, even when he was misbehaving he still let of an air pliancy. “So good for me. Aren’t you baby?” Jeonghan nodded “Use your words baby.” 

“Yes Daddy, I’m good for you. I want to be good for you” 

“You’ve been so patient today. Daddy’s going to make you feel really good now, OK?” Jeonghan nodded vigorously before Seungcheol pulled him in for a long deep kiss. The younger moaned in to his mouth, arms wrapping around his neck. Seungcheol ran his hands down the younger’s legs before gripping them from underneath and lifting the singer up to rest against his waist. He sighed in relief as they made their way towards the bedroom. 

Jeonghan moaned as he felt Seungcheol’s weight settle on top of him. A solid thigh slipped between his legs separating them. 

“Talk to me baby, tell me what you need” the older whispered into his ear.

“You” was the only thing he could breathe out, hands desperately trying to find something to grasp on to. 

“That’s not gonna cut it baby, you’ve gotta tell me what it is you want” 

“Touch me, please. Please I want you, so bad it hurts. Please.” The younger managed to gasp out. Tears clouded his vision as he writhed on the bed. The cloud of fuzz over his brain settling into his bones as Seungcheol’s hands smoothed down his sides. 

“It’s ok baby, I’ve got you. Daddy’s got you. Just breathe sweetheart” Seungcheol’s voice was soft as he peeled away his shirt and began to kiss over his chest. Jeonghan’s back arched up off the bed as lips ran over his too sensitive nipples. His hand buried deep in to the older’s hair. 

“Daddy please. I need it so bad” He begged, head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. Seungcheol only chuckled and carried on his ministrations. His other hand rubbing soothing circles into the exposed skin of his hipbone. After a few more minutes Seungcheol took pity on the younger and slid off his pants and underwear. He took a second to look over the beautiful body in front of him, the milky, smooth skin broken only by the dark, rich purple of the collar still fastened tightly around his throat. Jeonghan tugged at the hem of his shirt and let out a whine begging with his eyes for Seungcheol to join him. The older tutted, swatting the inside of his thigh as punishment. 

“What did I say about using your words, Kitten?” 

“‘m sorry Daddy, please. Shirt” Seungcheol laughed and relented pulling the fabric over his head and throwing it down to the floor. He leant down and left a trail kisses from Jeonghan’s ankle up to the inside of his upper thigh. The whines and moans were music to his ears. He grinned against the soft skin and nipped lightly at the skin of his hip. He kissed over as much of the younger’s skin as he could bare before he wrapped a hand around Jeonghan’s leaking member. He stroked up its length a few times, indulging in the beautiful sounds that slipped out of the singer’s mouth. It wasn’t anywhere near enough to give the younger the satisfaction he was so desperate for. 

Tear slipped down his cheeks at the frustration he felt. Seungcheol glanced up and smiled sweetly. 

“Do you need to cry baby?” Seungcheol knew Jeonghan only started to cry if he had too much pent up emotion. “Just let it out sweetheart. Daddy’s got you, you can cry all you want baby boy” He crawled up the younger and peppered his cheeks with light kisses. He carded his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Daddy, I-“ was all Jeonghan could get out before a sharp sob wracked through his body. Tears were pouring from his eyes now and Seungcheol watched as his precious sub let it all out. He reached into the top drawer of their bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He covered the fingers of his right hand with it. Never straying far from his position above the younger. Knowing he was needed to keep him in someway grounded to reality. He ran his fingers gently between the younger’s ass cheeks before pressing lightly against his tight hole with a single finger. Jeonghan whimpered at the contact, more tears slipping from his tightly shut eyes. Seungcheol kissed his forehead and he pressed the finger in, listening to the sigh of satisfaction his baby boy let out at the feeling of finally having something inside of him. He thrust the finger in and out of Jeonghan’s hole for a few minutes before the younger was writhing beneath him whining for more. As he pressed the second finger in he leant up and kissed the moan out of Jeonghan’s mouth. Scissoring the fingers before searching for his prostate. It was more than obvious when he found it. The lithe body beneath him arching upward beautifully. He pressed more and more in to the spot dragging as many gasps, moans and whines as he could out of him. He looked down at Jeonghan’s dick between them. It was dripping a pool of precome on the the flat expanse of his pale stomach. 

“Please. Please. Please. Daddy please. I need more, please I need you so bad.” Jeonghan moaned out his crying hadn’t subsided what so ever and it made for a stunning picture. 

“Ok baby boy, you’ve been so good for me. You’ve been such a good boy. I’m so proud of you.” Jeonghan preened under the praise, tipping his headlock and pushing two his fingers under the velvet strap around his neck. The fingers of his other hand gripping tight on the back of Seungcheol’s neck. 

The older pulled out his fingers and rubbed more lube up and down his length, covering it well before pressing the head against the now stretched hole. Jeonghan wasn’t nearly stretched enough for it to be painless but the pain was what Jeonghan needed right now. His head was even more cloudy then it had been a few minutes ago he was sinking too far, too fast but he wasn’t scared because he had his Daddy to look after him. He let out a loud, high pitched whine as Seungcheol pressed into him. Letting out a sob once the older was fully seated inside him. Seungcheol kissed the tears off his cheeks as he slowly pulled back out almost completely before sliding back in. Letting out a moan of his own as he buried himself as deep as he could get into the younger. 

“Daddy, Please. More, Faster. Please” 

“Ok baby boy, it’s ok. Just take it easy” Seungcheol whispered between gasps of pleasure. Jeonghan was so tight around him. So pliant underneath him. he picked up pace, revealing in the suffocating hot, wet, heat. 

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” He asked running his hands down the younger’s sides. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m so close. I need it” Jeonghan replied as he arched up again. Seungcheol slammed even harder as the younger’s sobs started to get louder again. 

“It’s ok baby boy, Daddy’s here. You can let go. Let it all out for me. I’ve got you. You’re doing such a good job” he whispered as he placed his large hand over the velvet strap, pressing down to cut off Jeonghan’s air supply. He watched the younger’s eyes glaze over as he dropped completely into sub space. Tears streaking over his red cheeks as he gasped for air. He was completely at Seungcheol’s mercy now. Even more so than before. He could break on a single word. 

“Come for me baby boy” the older commanded, tightening his grip slightly. Jeonghan arched beautifully as he let out a string of moans, sobs and sharp pitching whines. His whole body shook with the force of it, Seungcheol’s dick hitting into his prostate as come spurted from his untouched member. Watching and feeling the younger unravel was enough to send the leader off the edge too. He gasped harshly as he pushed himself in as far as he could go. Feeling himself pulse and throb as he filled Jeonghan with his come. Kissing up the side of the younger’s neck. 

After a few minutes for him to regain his bearings he carefully removed the collar from around Jeonghan’s throat. Kissing at the slightly red line it had left behind. Still buried to the hilt in his boyfriend. He knew that moving now would cause his sub to panic so he stayed as far in as he could despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling of his come running out of Jeonghan’s hole and down his balls. 

“Hannie, I need you to try and come back for me now. Come on, open your eyes sweetheart” The younger did as he was told, blinking the last few tears out of his eyes, sobbing now subsided to light hiccups for air. The glassy look in his eyes was starting to subside. Seungcheol made to pull back but the younger grabbed his hips in panic. Not yet. The leader smiled warmly before sliding back into him as far as his softening member could reach. Jeonghan sighed out in relief. Eyes slipping shut again. 

“No baby, come on. I need you to wake up a little bit for me so we can get nice and clean ok?” Jeonghan nodded, shaking his head gently to clear the haze slightly. After a few more quiet minutes he nodded his head, sitting up a little. Seungcheol could tell he was still in sub space but he was no where near as deep in as he had been. They got off the bed and made their way to the shower. The leader glued to his subs side to keep him safe and protected. Once they’d showered they made there way to the living room with blankets and pillows. The older ordered them some take out and put on Howl’s Moving Castle. He wrapped up the younger in the blankets and pulled him tightly to his chest. 

Jeonghan was still in sub space when the other boys got home. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen him like this but it always took a few of them off guard. Especially Hansol and Chan who were so used to having Jeonghan mother them beyond belief. Soon all thirteen of them were pilled up around the living room. Watching the movie quietly and grinning at the way Seungcheol was feeding the second oldest his food, whispering quiet words of love and assurance as he did.


End file.
